Revenge of the mecha bots Pt1
by Zac
Summary: My second fic.


Revenge of the Mecha Bots Pt1  
by Zac  
  
Authors notes:  
This is the Third story I started (Time crash and my entry into the competition). Though it may not be the third I complete. This story does not contain any of the main characters that I made up except Ice but he just a bot. Again I need feed back! Email me at baseeternal@hotmail.com. PLEASE...   
  
Legal stuff  
Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are (c) by SEGA  
  
Mecha bot 05 'Ice' is owned by me. If you use him just put my name on him in the disclamer. Thanks.  
  
Mecha Knux is owned by somebody out there who should contact me and identify thereselfs so I can put there name here.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Quote of the day  
"Eva launch!" Misato Katsuragi ,Evangelion Neon genesis  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cast In order of appearance  
  
Mecha 03 Mecha Sonic MKII  
Mecha 01 Silver Sonic  
Mecha 02 Mecha Sonic  
Sonic Maurice Hedgehog  
Miles 'Tails' Prowler  
Mecha 05 Ice  
Mecha 04 Robo Knux  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Blue robot walked through the door heading towards the lad in the center of his base. The lab contained a large silver bot and a smaller blue bot it large cubicles. Parts of the small blue one were still on the workbench but the silver one was completely assembled apart from its servos needed servicing. Never get those fixed anytime soon he thought No time for any more repairs anyway gotta activate him now Walking up to the cubicle which contained Silver he said "Soon my predecessor soon. Then we robots will rule the world. Not the freedom fighters. Not Robotnik. But us the robots. Then we shall have revenge" Mecha's laughter echoed through the empty corridors.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH1 The return of Silver Sonic   
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Main power on a small message flashed on his HUD.Internal power plant at 50% of max. Start up started Power spilled into long inactive pathways. Mem check 100% complete No errors detected Memory. All that he was and is. CPU Dual Robo mk8 A barely audible hum started as the primary cooling fans kicked in. Sensors power up started. Audio and visual sensors online Static slowly cleared showing a dim room he could see no movement.Servo test complete. Maintenance required movement will be impaired. 30% chance of a burnout   
If he could frown he would have. Weapons systems active. Primary=MK4 laser spines. Secondary Anti hedgehog missile launcher (Ammo expended) Start up complete. Scanning for mission. ERROR no mission found. Network connection needed to update mission files Silver Sonics servo's wined in protest as he tried to turn his head. After being dormant for so long they were in need of a proper repair and shake down. Slowly his head turned His slowly sensors mapped the room.  
He saw a another robot standing at a control panel. Target Unknown appeared on his HUD. "State your identity" Silver Sonic asked coldly "Ah I see that your sensors have kicked in Mecha 01or do yo prefer silver Sonic?" No response "I am Mecha bot 3 or Mecha Ssson..." "You mean Sonic?" He interrupted. "You should get your speech circuits fixed Mecha bot 3" Mecha starred at him. "there is nothing wrong with my speech circuits" Silver let it drop. "I need a network connection for a new mission. Please show me to a network socket or terminal"  
"Later. Tell me the last thing you remember" Silver's CPU whirled for a moment "The Death Egg. Sonic had servery damaged me. Visual sensors and radar off line. Auto deactivation was caused by a overload of my internal power plant. Then I activate here. What is this location?" "Base alpha 2903" "Location unknown. Internal compass has been disrupted. Where is the creator?" "Dead" Silver stood there trying to contempt this new development. "Who killed him?" He asked. "Ssssonic" Mecha snarled. Backup mission active. Codename: Revenge. Objective: terminate the creators enemies = Kill Sonic the hedgehog appeared on the HUD. "New mission acquired" He said to himself. "He will be revenged" Silver Sonic said simply. "And the hedgehog will be destroyed"   
  
A week later Sonic was sitting next to the camp fire cooking dinner. Dinner was of course chili dogs. He had set up a tripod to heat the chili. "Sonic!" Tails yelled from the tent. "How long till we eat? I'm starved" Sonic stirred the pot of chili "Not long now Tails. Give it a minute or so" Miles 'tails' Prowler emerged from the tent. His face was one of mock horror "What that long?" Sonic glanced up at him, his face lit buy the fire. "Get over here!" Sonic said pointing to the empty space on the log. "Or what?" Tails asked "Or else no dinner" Sonic said menacingly "Yikes" Tails said in mock terror. "There done anyway" Sonic said gulping down the first he had assembled. "What are we doing out here anyway?" Tails asked while desperately trying to grab a dog off Sonic "You never got around to telling me before we left"   
Juggling a couple of chili dogs he said "Well tails One Robobutnik has been to quiet lately so he must be up to something and Two there have been rumours of a large silver robot making trouble" Sonic stuffed another chili dog into his mouth. "and three I'm board and with Slash away there hasn't been anything to do so I thought that we might go stooge around for some trouble" Sonic smiled as Tails eyes lit up Seeing that Sonic was distracted he lunged after one of the dogs. "You could have just said that you were looking for an adventure" Sonic laughed "That I could have Tails that I could have" Then he handed tails a plate of steaming Chili dogs. "But it wouldn't have been as fun"  
  
From the shadows a pair of red eyes was watching the pair as they settled down to eat. "Soon Sonic soon Then we robots will have our revenge" Ice activated his cloaking device and slowly walked away. After a few minutes Ice activated his internal com. This is Ice to Mecha base Mecha base respond Ice waited for a response. Mecha here What do you what Ice? Ice smiled at the audible dislike in the voice I have located the targets. Is Mecha 01 active? Yes but his servos are in need of a compete overhaul. With our current facilities this is impossible   
Unfortunate but there is nothing we can do about that. Where is Mecha 04? Recharging. He will be active in approximately 15 minuets I will be back in half an hour make sure every thing is ready Yes Ice. One other thing What is it? He added a tough of irritation to his voice transmission Are we to continue to resurrect Mecha 02? Ice thought for a moment Yes but don't activate him Mecha's voice was full of annoyance Mecha bas... Ice terminated the transmission. + Mecha bot 01 is getting to big for his boots. I will have to fix that when I get back to base+ Checking that he was out of ear shot from Sonic's camp sight he dropped his clock and activated his jets.  
  
Sonic finished the last of the chili and got out a map "I think that we should start our search around here Sonic said pointing at a town on the map called Neomagi. "Why there?" Tails asked looking at the map. "I like the name" Tails looked at Sonic questionary. "And?" "And there's a 'information broker' in the town. He might know some thing about Robotniks inactivity or this mystery silver 'bot" Sonic looked back down at the map and tapped his finger on the name of the town. "We should get there by tomorrow" Sonic looked down at Tails. "Fine Neomagi it is At least there will be a proper bed there" Tails said looking back "Then maybe I will get some sleep" Sonic's laughter echoed through the still forest it was joined by Tails soon after.  
The next day Sonic and Tails walked into the small town ship of Neomagi. The town was just a cluster of small stone buildings surrounding a small solar power station. The largest was a 2 story tall brick inn the sign hanging over its door pronounced it as the 'wild devil'. Over the words was a picture of a Tasmanian devil (insert pic of sign here). But the town was deserted. there was no one is sight. "Where is every one?" Tails asks looking around. This was the first time that ever of them had noticed anything wrong. Slowly they walked down the deserted street. "I donno. Maybe it's just a bad time" Sonic said looking around. The power plants transformers hummed with unused energy. "Well something happened and I don't think it was Butnik" Tails nodded his head. "Nar, he wouldn't have left anything standing" Slowly they walked over to the inn. "I don't get it. My contact said that he would meet us here" Looking through the door of the inn. Inside was a scene of devastation. Tables and chairs were scattered or broken. "Looks like a bomb hit it except all the buildings are standing.. I wonder what happened here" tails thought out aloud.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH2 Showdown in Neomagi  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I happened" A robotic voice said. Sonic and tails whirled around to face... "Silver Sonic!!" Sonic yelled in surprise.. "Affirmative" Silver said Sonic "And you are terminated" Sonics mind whirled the last time he had seen Silver was on the death egg when he first brought it down. Seeing Sonic slow reaction time Silver took advantage of this and attacked using his version of the Sonic spin. "Look out!!" Tails yelled as Silver shot towards them. Sonic dodged to the right and tails flew off to the comparative safety of the roof of the inn. "I destroyed you!" Sonic yelled remembering the epic duel that they had fought on the death egg. Dodging a missile from Silver Sonic tried to remember the bots weaknesses. "Negative. But now I will now destroy you " Sonic dodged spin attack from Silver. "Why!" Sonic yelled as he spin dashed the robot in its torso but missed. Silver replied with a backhand that sent him smashing into a nearby building.  
"SONIC!" Tails yelled. Silver looked up and saw Tails standing looking at where his hero had smasher through a wall. Secondary target locked. Miles Prowler designation hostile Bracketing Tails figure in his crosshairs Silver armed his laser gauntlets. "Engaging secondary target" he said. Firing laser gauntlets. A pair of lasers shot from his hands but only blew chucks out of the brick work. Warning . Targeting system is off center Silver hissed. Correcting targeting systems *** Correction complete Tails jumped off the roof before the bot could loosen a second barrage of beams. Using his twin tails to accelerate him while he was airborne, Tails did his version of a aerial spindash at Silver.. Impacting on Silvers right leg Tails rebounded and hit he head on the road. Mecha ran a diagnostic on the damage and found that Tails had caused more damage to himself then to the bot. Silvers computer generated laugh sounded as the fox jumped to his feet and slid them into a fighting pose. With a yell of rage Tails charged at Silver.  
Sonic was still woozy from his spectacular entrance to the building but staggered to the door. in time to see tails charge silver. Tails leapt straight at The Mecha bots head, Silver not expecting this back peddled as he tried to bring one of his weapon systems to bear on the fast moving fox. Tails slammed into Silver head then rebounded off, sunned. Because he lacked Sonic's spines the damage was not as bad as it could have been Instead of crippling the bots sensors he had only damage them. Silver's HUD started flashing a damage report Infra red scanners off line. Primary targeting system down. Switching to back up. 20% of front head armour destroyed. Hair line crack on primary visual sensor Silver stood there for a moment then looked at the fox lieing sprawled at his feet. Arming his laser gauntlets Silver slowly leveled his arm. "TAILS!!!!" yelled Sonic in desperation as he saw what the Bot was doing. Silver fired. Time stood still for Sonic as he saw the laser blasts impact on tails body. "Noooooooo!"  
Secondary target eliminated. Requiring primary target Silvers HUD flashed. Sonic was already screaming into the attack when Silver started turning to face him. Sonic slammed into the bot like a tank, unstoppable. Silver catapulted back about 15 metres from the impact slammed into the wall, Sonic Attacked again but this time Mecha dodged the attack and Sonic smasher straight through the wall, not to mention the next 2 as well. Silver tracked him using his radar Sonic made a long banking turn back to Neomagi.   
Target approaching... Laser gauntlets locked... missiles locked.. Firing Silver pored firepower at the fast approaching hedgehog. Sonic dodged left to avoid the fires of the gauntlets blasts then jumped to dodge a missile barrage. This continued until he was within 50m. "YAHHHHHHHHH" Sonic yelled as he jumped high into the air. Silver dodged backwards as Sonic slammed into the ground where he had been standing. When the dust cleared Silver saw a neat round hole where Sonic had hit the ground. Activating Under ground tracking... Error sensor damage detected unable to initialise "Curse you!" Silver yelled. Silvers skates emerged form he soles of his feet and he took off towards the inn. Sonic shot from the ground where Mecha had been standing just a few seconds before. Seeing Mecha skating towards the inn his inraged mind could only come up with one answer. Pursue. "Come back here and fight you coward!" He yelled as he took off after the bot as it smashed through the swing doors leaving only small stumps swinging on the hinges.  
Speeding through the doorway Sonic screeched to a halt and looks around the room. "Show yourself Silver!" No response. Looking around again he still saw no sign of the bot. "What's up bot? Afraid?" Up above him Silver was hanging from the rafters looking down on his prey. Activating his loud speaker Silver responded. "Not afraid rodent. Just waiting" Silvers voice echoed throughout the room. Sonic spun expecting an attack. "Do you really think that I would warn you like that if I was going to attack?" "Yeh. you bots are all the same. Dumb" SiIver dropped on top of Sonic, stunning him. "Sorry wrong answer" He answered throwing him across the room into the bar.  
"Why you sneaky low down..." Sonic said standing up clutching the bar for support. "...rusty bucket of bolts" Now standing he let go of the bar, and almost fell. Seeing this Silver laughed. "Whats this? The rodent just doesn't know when to quit" "Quit is not in my vocabulary bot" Sonic muttered under his breath. "Now die!" He yelled spindashing at Silvers head. Silver dodged to the right. and sonic smashed into a table. Sonic looked up to see Silvers Missile launcher lock into place. "Goodbye sonic" Silver fired the missile slammed into the floor just in front of where sonic had been standing.   
"Nah nah missed me" Sonic called out making a face at the 'bot. Silver ignore the face and opened up with his laser gauntlet. Sonic jumped around smashing the remaining furniture in the room into matchsticks. Silvers fire tracked over the room leaving ugly burn marks all over the place. Sonic finally managed to line up on Silver for a spindash. "Eat this bot brain!" He yelled as he crashed into Silver's torso. His spines didn't penetrate his armour but as sonic bounced off Silver knew that the attack had jolted his already over worked systems.  
WARNING Servo burnout imminent. Servos A69, ZX20, HE05 H02-H40 Over heating "Not now!" Silver said out aloud. Smoke started rising from some of his joints. Sonic saw this and called out. "Hey tin head! What you cooking in there?!" Silver made a break for the door. "Going some where?" He yelled racing after the bots fleeing form.  
Outside Tails stirred. Groaning from the pain he curled into a ball and tried to remember what had happened. Images of where they, that was Sonic and himself had camped the day before then images of Silver then finally when Sonic had smashed into the wall. "Sonic... He murmured slowly he uncurled but stoped half way because of the pain. Tails had been lucky, Silvers primary targeting devices were off center from his attack causing the laser to only graze his torso not hit it straight on.   
Tails saw Silver burst out the inns swinging doors followed a split second later by Sonic who shattered them. "Come back and fight bolt brain!" Not watching where he was going he almost tripped over Tails body. A small groan escaped tails lips Sonic stopped Startled. "Tails?!" Sonic sounded very relieved. "I thought you were dead" "You always did jump the gun..." Tails murmured in response.  
After dodging behind one of the power transformers in the power station Silver ran a self diagnostic. Damage critical. Protocol 590 Return to base Silver warmed up his jets to flee while keeping a scanner out for Sonic. Warning jets unstable. Fuel leak detected 39% chance of flame out. 12% chance of burn up 'No choice have to take the risks' Silver thorough. "I have failed you creator. but next time I will revenge you"   
Sonic and tails first heard then saw Silver as he ascended into the sky. "Next time hedgehog! Next time!" He yelled at the pair before engaging his main booster. "Any time any place bolt breath!" He shouted at the bot as it streaked off towards the horizon. "And I'll be there to" Tails said. "You said it tails. Now lets see if we cant do some thing about the wound of yours..." Fade out and...   
  
End of CH2  
  
  



End file.
